Chica vampiro
by Melannie SHG
Summary: no quieres ser vampiro, y si un accidente te cambia todo, estas a punto de morir y lo unico que te salva es que te conviertas es vampiro-. aqui trixie se convertira en una chica vampiro
1. Chapter 1

"**Chica vampiro"**

**Capitulo 1: trixie vampira.**

La familia Sting se había mudado a la ciudad de Slugterra, la familia Sting no era una familia, común como las otras, la familia es vampira, bueno no toda la familia son vampiros, en la familia hay una chica de 16 años llamada trixie y un niño de 10 años llamado Matías , ellos dos son humanos.

**Casa de trixie.**

**Habitación de trixie.**

Trixie estaba durmiendo, ella estaba teniendo un sueño, con el que cada vez decía.

No quiero ser chica vampiro...- no.

**Sueño de trixie.**

Trixie se encontraba en un cementerio, y de unos ataúdes salían vampiros y zombis.

Se le acercaban a ella.

No, no quiero ser vampiro-.

No, ahh…-

**Fin del sueño**

Al despertar se encontró a su hermanito con un disfraz de vampiro.

Matías... Tú vuelves a hacerme eso y veras-. Matías salió corriendo y trixie lo siguió, lo agarro y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

Jajaja hermana jajaja Matías entre risas.

No…-

En eso entran los padres de trixie, junto a su abuela y empleada.

Feliz cumpleaños, trixie-. Dijeron todos, el padre de trixie cargaba un pastel, y en había unas velitas con el numero 16.

Ay, gracias a todos-. Dijo trixie muy feliz.

De nada, cachorra-. Pero comerás pastel después, ahorita debes prepararte para ir al colegio.

Okey, mama-.

Luego de un rato, trixie ya estaba listo, salió de su casa y se dirigió al cole.

Al llegar, observo el lugar. Era tan lindo el colegio, le agradaba mucho ese lugar. Trixie iba tan distraída que no vio cuando se choco con alguien.

Ohh discúlpame-. Ayudo a la chica.

No tienes que disculparte, esto me suele pasar, muy a menudo-. Por cierto mi nombre es Karen y tú.-

Gusto en conocerte Karen, me llamo trixie-.

Encantada de conocerte trixie, eres nueva por aquí, no te había visto antes por aquí-.

Si, no conozco mucho de estos lugares, solo conozco a dos personas que estudian aquí-.

Enserio, y quienes son-.

Bueno, Eli y Elina-.

Conoces a Elina.-

Si por qué?-.

Elina, ella no es de las buenas personas, que digamos.-

Sí, bueno hay que ir a clases-.

Las dos fueron a sus clases, cada una a clases diferentes.

Al salir de su clase trixie se dirigió, a su casillero, encontró una nota que decía:

"_querida trixie, quisiera hablar contigo, hoy a la tarde, en el parque"_

"_atte. Eli"_

En ese momento trixie se alegro demasiado, iba a poder hablar con eli nuevamente, el chico que le gustaba, tenía que prepararse.

Cogió su maleta y se dirigió a su hogar.

Rato después en la tarde.

Trixie se dirigía al parque, tal y como lo había dicho Eli, Eli también estaba en camino al parque, pero se dio cuenta de que trixie también iba por el mismo camino, iba a saludarla, llevaba un ramo de flores en su mano, trixie venia en bicicleta e iba por la carretera. Iba tan emocionada que no se dio cuenta del tráiler que venía hacia ella, el tráiler choco a trixie, la bicicleta se hizo pedazos y trixie quedo muy herida, muy grave.

El accidente se reporto en televisión, los padres de trixie a l ver esto corrieron directamente al hospital, al llegar los dejaron pasar de inmediato, trixie estaba en la camilla tenia yeso en todo su cuerpo.

Doc. Mi hija estará bien-. Pregunto la madre de trixie al doctor.

Me temo que no, su hija está muy grave, podría que ella no reaccione, o quizás muera-. Dijo el doctor.

Los dejo solos, para que puedan ver a su hija, tal vez por última vez-. Dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación.

Y ahora que haremos, no podemos dejarla morir-. Dijo la madre de trixie.

No, podemos hacer nada, solo morderla y convertirla en vampiro-. Dijo el padre de trixie.

Pero la cachorra no quiere ser la madre de trixie.

Tendremos que morderla, no dejare que mi hija muera-. Dijo el padre de trixie.

Está bien entonces, tu mué la madre.

No tú-. Dijo el padre.

Los dos la morderemos, okey.-

Okey-.

Los dos sacaron sus colmillos y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, los dos mordieron a trixie, aunque trixie no estaba despierta, sintió los colmillos de sus padres atravesar su piel, por dentro ella estaba cambiando, se estaba convirtiendo en una vampiro, una chica vampiro…

Continuara…

**Nuevo fic, que les pareció, quieren que lo continúe o no, NOTA: fic basado en una ex novela de TV.**

**Espero sus rewiews.**

**Un abrazo de babosa enigma.**

**Nos leemos después.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahora que puedo ver bien los capítulos de la serie, reescribiré nuevamente el fic así que comencemos**

**Capitulo 1**

**Trixie Vampira**

Encontrarse a mitad de la noche en un cementerio, y ver fantasmas y momias salir de sus ataúdes, y salir de uno de los ataúdes, con unos afilados colmillos, y que todos los fantasmas te persigan…

Mientras dices: No quiero ser chica vampiro.- repitiéndolo cada vez, hasta que tus ojos se conviertan en rojo…

No quiero ser chica vampiro, no, no.- al abrir los ojos encontrarse con tu hermano disfrazado de vampiro.- Ahhhhhhhhh.

Soy el Conde de Dracula y he venido desde Transilvania ha desearte un… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-. Grito su hermano esas últimas palabras.- Si pues yo… te voy a matar.- Saliendo de su cama, persiguiendo por toda la habitación a su hermanito.- Ahhhh.- Te voy a ma…

Feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleañooss mi niña, cumpleaños feliz-. Sus padres y su abuela entraron a la habitación de Trixie con un pastel en sus manos con una vela, del numero dieciséis.- Cachorrita de mi corazón, te amo con todas mis fuerzas.- la abraza fuertemente su madre.- Yo también te amo mama´-. También abrazando a su padre-. Mi princesa, mi princesa, que pases el mejor de todos los cumpleaños.- dándole un beso en la frente a su consentida.- Aw, abuelita Mar.- su abuela la detiene.- Abuelita no, bueno por este día… pero dime María.- abrazándolos a todos por este día.- Debes pedir tres deseos-. Le dijo su hermano.- Pide que me compren una meca-moto, por favor, por favor-. Suplico su hermano menor.-No, no, no, cuando tú cumplas años, vas a pedir tus deseos, pero como hoy es mi cumpleaños voy a pedir mis deseos.- Respondió Trixie.- No de aquí allá falta un montón.- Dijo su hermano.-Señor usted todavía no puede conducir una moto, así que déjela en paz.- Dijo la señora señalando a su hija.- Bueno, pero por qué no puedo conducir una moto, yo ya estoy muy grande.- Se quejo Matías, el hermano menor de Trixie.- Señor don vampirito cachorrito, tu todavía no tienes dieciocho años-. Bueno, voy a pedir mi deseo.- Mirando una foto de Eli, Trixie ya sabía que pedir…

**En la casa de Eli…**

Bueno ya Eli, por favor, vas a estar toda la vida espiando a Trixie.- Le dijo su amigo El caballero.- Tu cuando estás enamorado eres, insoportable, insoportable.- dijo El caballero.-Que yo soy qué?.- Pidió que le repitiera, mirándolo a través de los binoculares.- Eres insoportable.- le repitió.

**En la casa de Trixie**

Quiero hacer que el tiempo se detenga aquí, quiero solo este momento para mi, quiero que empecemos de nuevo a vivir, como un día nuevo que no tenga fin, quiero que amanezca y verte sonreír, quiero que aire fresco pase por aquí, quiero una armadura contra el mal humor, quiero que en tu vida brille siempre el sol, quiero todo, quiero todo tu amor, quiero todo y mucho mas de voz, esperando tanto que no sabes cuánto llevo esperando y no sé hasta cuando mas.- Cantaba Trixie mientras se duchaba, utilizando un champo como micrófono…

Con los padres de Trixie

Trixie no debe sospechar nada sobre la fiesta sorpresa.- Murmuro el padre de Trixie, mientras entraba con unas copas de sangre en sus manos (XD).- No te preocupes mi amor, lo tengo todo planeado.- Dijo la señora tocándole la mejilla a su esposa.

Es perfecto, perfecto.- Dijo el padre de Trixie.- Pues claro, por eso te casaste conmigo.- Dijo la señora besando a su esposo (Wua eso es asqueroso XD)

**Con Eli**

Y si me dice que no.- Dijo Eli mirando hacia la ventana.- No no puedo, no puedo, no sé qué va a pasar.-

A ver vamos a recrear la situación.- Dijo El Caballero.- Imagínate que yo soy Trixie (XD)-. Se levanto del sofá para poder hacer una imitación de ella.- Hola Eli.- Cerro los ojos, el pobre de Eli lo comenzó a mirar raro (XD).- Eh?.- Dijo Eli.- Bueno, Hola Eli.- Siguió imitando El Caballero a Trixie.- que haces, que es eso.- Pregunto Eli.- Ay ya ayúdame.- Dijo el Caballero.- Imagínate que yo soy Trixie, ponme el pelo largo, que a mí me da igual… Hola Eli.

**Escena imaginada (XD no se me ocurre nada XD)**

En la secundaria Slugterra, dos chicos caminaban por el pasillo.

Trixie, n-no quieres ser mi novia.- Pregunto Eli con rapidez.- Di que si, podríamos pasarla bien.- (XD) dijo Eli con timidez.- Ay no mira, no sé, no se.- dijo ella.- No sé si tu y yo de novios podría ser divertido, podríamos tomar un helado, no sé qué te parece.- Dijo Eli persiguiéndola por todo el colegio.- Mira la verdad no, no es eso, si no que viniendo de ti, me espere algo mas romántico, no se algo mucho más especial, que me dejara respirar, sin aire, pero algo tan así, sin nada especial, no no eso no me agrada, yo esperaba más de ti…

**Fin de la Escena**

**En la casa de Trixie.**

Taran, feliz cumpleaños.- Dijo su mejor amiga Danna con un regalo en mano.-Gracias.- dijo ella abrazándola.- Mira para ti.- Enseño la caja a su amiga.- Una capa para tu nueva vida de vampiro.- Su amiga comenzó a reírse.- Ay Danna, tu no entiendes que yo no quiero ser vampira.

**En la casa de Eli.**

y qué tal si le envió una carta diciéndole que la quiero ver hoy en el parque.-Dijo Eli.- Si tu quieres…-. Dijo su amigo.- Se la enviare, y cuando estemos allá le pediré que sea mi novia, y le llevare unas hermosa rosa, y algo hermoso si eso hare…

**En la casa de Trixie**

Había llegado el correo, y allí venia la carta para Trixie, ella la recogió y vio que venía del chico al que ella le gusta, la leyó y esta decía así.

"_Querida Trixie, quisiera hoy poder salir contigo,_

_Podríamos vernos hoy en el parque, a las 3 de la tarde…_

_Estaría bien? "_

Ya con eso Trixie tenía planes para esta tarde.

Un rato más tarde, Trixie se preparo para salir, iba en su bicicleta, estaba lloviendo pero a ella no le intereso, lo único que quería era ver a Eli, justo en el camino lo vio a él, que llevaba unas rosas en su mano, Trixie pasaba como si nada en su bicicleta cruzando la calle, pero antes de lograr pasar un carro grande vino y la atropello, Trixie quedo totalmente herida, una ambulancia vino por ella, sus padres al enterarse corrieron rápidamente al hospital, al llegar el doctor les enseño en donde estaba, cuando entraron a la habitación la encontraron con yeso en todo su cuerpo, el doctor les aviso que ella no tenia mas opción, y si no se recuperaba pronto moriría, así que sus padres tomaron la opción de morderla y convertirla en una vampira.

**Continuara…**

**Holi, holi, que tal como les ha ido, yo regular y ustedes, bien aquí está el fic, mas cambiado que en el anterior cap. Espero sus rewies **

**Chau.**

**Besos y abrazos.**


End file.
